


Acrobatics for glasses

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Raphael (TMNT), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Multi, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Raphael (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: Theres not enough love for these turtle boys so imma try my hand at it.You are an acrobat of high quality. You run a high scale training school in a gym you made from old building. Tight ropes everywhere and you can leap flip and balance on them with ease. You even train stunt doubles for movies. But thats just the surface. Your parents wanted you to be an eye doctor so you have the knowledge to prescribe glasses. They also have a hand in foreign traditional weapon trading.Thats actually how you met the turtle bros. April your friend ask an odd favor of you. Basically she wants you to break into your parents clinic and examine a giant handsome turtles eyes so he can get new glasses.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

Your friend april is a strange one. She dives into filthy alleys searching for a scoop. She talks about these guys shes friends with and wont let you meet them till your 'ready'. Shes obsessed with turtles and ninjas. She likes pizza a bit to much. But shes your best friend even if shes secretive and disappears mid class when your teaching.

This however takes the cake. She wants you to break into your parents clinic and examine her friends eyes.  
"Its the smart one right? Donnie? Why cant he just get an appointment?"

"Weeeeellll hes kinda sorta not normal. As in hes got some cosmetic problemssss everywhere? You like turtles right?" She fiddles with her fingers nervously. Your standing on your lowermost tightrope when you hear the crash just outside the backdoor. With a leap and a flip you land silently and head over to it ignore aprils attempts to distract you and pull you away.

Theres whispering and cursing behind the door and tge sound of something being smacked. With an eyeroll you throw open the door and four giant green masses fall forward. Holy shit. You thought they were just peeping toms.

"Fuck. Now i know why you asked about turtles. Now which one of you is donnie?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your saying your glasses are outdated and its making your training and research suffer? I can fix that for you no problem." You say sitting back on your rope perch. "I have the keys to their clinic and personal examining rooms. I can check you all out if ya like."

"And whats in it for you? Nobody help anybody for nothing. Especially not humans." The one you now know as Raphael grunts squinting at you.

"How about friendship? The chance to help someone? Pissing off my parents? Meeting cute guys?" He was about to scoff but he chokes on it when you said cute guys. Litterally chokes.

"Dude she called us cute. Are we dreaming?" Mikey says totally digging it all. 

"So you own this place right? What do you do here?" Leonarda says looking over the equipment.

"I train people in the art of acrobatics exotic dances from around the world i teach stunt doubles for movies. Basically anything that involves flexible movement or being light of feet. Your all welcime to come by sometime after closing."

"I think we'll pass twinkle-"ill go sweetness."" Mikey cuts raph off excitedly. 

"What? Your always saying my balance sucks and my steps are to loud. What could be radder than lessons from a hot chic to fix it?" Leo cant exactly argue. Neither can raph. You do look quite balanced and at ease on that rope. And april trusts you. Plus your not freaking out so thats good right?

And you think their cute

"Alright but im coming to." Leo relents. "Hey can i go to? When i get my glasses i want to see how they work." Donnie says squinting a little. Poor thing.

Raph rolls his eyes and growls lowly. "Yeah well i aint goin. You guys are stupid."

"I think your the stupid one 'Mr im so big and tough and i like to impersonate batman.' Ive been training since i was little in all these activities and i could actually help you improve your stealth. Especially considering i heard you guys in the alley from all the way up here."

"She has a point. However this place is to exposed. Ill talk to father about mayve letting you set up in our base." Leo says scratching his cheek. 

Your smile brightens and then turns into a frown. Raph had knocked over your weapon case. "HEY! Those were from my grandma!!" Raph rolls his eyes but picks them up rather gently. Interesting.

"If your so upset about getting training how about you proof that you dont need it? Catch me and ill leave it all alone. Fail and you cone to all my lessons with the boys." You challenge knowing he cant resist. "Ill even buy you pizza for a week."

"Tch thisll be easy. Your on. Hope your wallet doesnt mind being negative cause imma growing man." 

"Yes you are." You wink flirtatiously. He jolts a bit red in the face before growling and leaping up the ladder to the ropes.

With a laugh you leap up and do an elegant slow flip to a higher rope landing without a sound and the rope barely wiggles. "Cmon. Arent you faster than that? I could reach that rope from the ground." 

He growls and leaps the rest of the way. Landing heavily on the rope and wobbling. "Your landing to heavily. Its going to break a rope like that. Also adjust your hips or your gonna fall." He growls and holds up a finger. Probably flipping you off. How amusing.

"No thanks i dont do that on the first date." He flushes hard and growls jumping and grabbing the rope your on trying to get himself up. "Hook your leg on the rope." He ignores you so you bounce on the rope boredly as he struggles. 

How cute.

"Stop fucking bouncing you brat."

"Brat? Im twenty. And arent you a ninja? Take it like a man." You say sassily before taking a big leap that makes him fall on the mat bellow. "Strike one nerd. Try again." You watch him punch the ground and then leap up again. At least hes persistent. He tries to get on your rope again but you leap off and grab the silks hanging nearby. With a twirl and a flip your higher now. 

"Give up yet big foot?"

"Never!" 

"Thats what i like to hear." You smirk. You hang upside down just out of his reach. He reaches for you to farand falls into the mat again face first. 

"Strike two dweeb."

You swing yourself back onto a nearby rope and bring out your metal training fans. You begin leaping place to place with ease never sitting still always moving and landing silently and gently. Your showing off what you can offer in teaching. 

Mikey is loving it and donnie cant really see but leos recording it for him and splinter to watch using the phone donnie handed him. Leo himself is impressed and april is trying not to lose it laughing. Your going easy on the hot head.

Eventually you get bored of watching him struggle to catch you and you stand on a rope pirrouetting and fan flipping. He lands on the rope heavily and you hear it groan. He pants hard and if he could hed be sweating buckets. "You do realise this ropes gonna break if you keep putting so much weight in your steos right?" 

He ignores you and makes a grab for you so you just leap off trust falling backwards and throwing a fan in his face making him stumble and fall off the rope and into the mat. Cute mikey doesnt know you can land easily and catches you.

"My hero." Your not gonna burst his bubble. He just looks to damn proud of himself. That and you dont mind being held. "Those were some cool moves angel. Whered you learn them?" He doesn't seem to want to put you down.

"My gran gran got me into it. Shes pretty lithe for seventy. Then i traveled in a russian circus for three years. After that i practiced on my own until gran gran got back from china. My parents dont really like it tho. But they cant do anything cause gran gran is the matriarch."

"Your gran gran sounds impressive. You said she gave you these weapons?" You nod. "Yup she has a friend who makes them traditionally so shes always going to china or japan. My parents sell the ones they get from her." 

"Shouldnt you put the brat down now?" You snort sticking your tongue out at Raphael. "Im quite comfortable here. Why you jealous dweeb?" He flushes angrily and stomps outside.

"Awww wee lamb." You snicker. "Probably best not to rile him up to much. Hes sensitive." That gets everyone snickering. "I heard that!" You straight up laugh now. Once you catch your breath you nod. "Alright dondon. I wont tease him. To much." With a sigh you hop out of mikeys arms much to his disapointment and head to the changing room.

"Just gonna get into street clothes and we can go." Fifteen minutes later your in a crop top overall shorts and some converse a bandanna is tied around your neck.

"Ok lets go."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a quiet click you open the door to your parents office. Beckoning them inside you start pulling out equipment and turning on low lights. April helps you wheel out an eye examiner. It has many lenses connected to it. You have donnie stand in front of it and look inside. "Ok what do you see?"

"Its blurry. Oh wait no i can see better now. Nope its blurry again. Still blurry." Donnie tells you each time it changes and when you adjust it. A rather slow process but it works. Tge electrical one would record it and you dobt want to keave any traces. 

"Ok now i can see. Its to sharp. To soft. Still to soft. Perfect!" You look at what lebses you used and start doing tye math. Then you go into the cabinet filled with glasses in tge shop area and grab two pairs with reinforced steel in the rims. "These are tge ones for wide faces. So the should fit ok. If not i can adjust them" you hand them to donnie to try on. He blinks a bit as his eyes adjust and he looks at you.

"Raph you said she was ugly. Shes way to pretty to be real are these glasses working?" You blush and ge coughs after realising what he just said.

"Oh shes real all right and once we get fathers approval. She'll be training us. Isnt that right angel?" Mikey says his arms resting heavily on your shoulders. You nod. "Yup. Thats right. And raph here list so he gets to train under my ugly mug with you guys. Well this clinic opens in an hour so we should head out and get some sleep." With everyone in agreement you all leave. Of coyrse you dont let them leave without a hug. Mikey however diesbt wabt to let go and raph who refysed a hug had to drag him off. This earns him a kiss on the cheek which making him flustered and pissed but leo pushes him in the sewers before could do anything taking mikey with him.

"Your playing with fire girl." April laughs as you fan yourself. "But they so hot tho." 

"Yeah yeah yeah go home and get some sleep turtle lover."

With that you part ways and get some goid sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems the boys cant stay away. 
> 
> Raph still doesnt trust or like you.
> 
> And splinter likes the video.
> 
> maybe a bit to much. 
> 
> Or he knows more than we think

You... Dont know what to think right now. You woke up to mikey. On the side of your bed. Staring like a love sick puppy. Is it weird? Yes. Hella creepy? Only a little. Is it oddly cute as fuck. Absofuckinglutely.

"And how did you find my house?* you ask with a sleepy sternness that makes mikey pout. "Im not mad orange peel. I just wanna know. Also is that... Aftershave? Didnt know turtles shaved."

He grins at you proudly and puffs up his chest. "April told us the address. You like it? Couldnt find any cologne so i improvised. The bottle said it would woo a lady." He ducks his head a bit sheepishly. "I guess watching you sleep would ruin the effects wouldnt it?" 

Weird but your more flattered than creeped out. April told you through text they dont talk to people much and dont really know how to socialize very well.

"Under normal circumstances yes. However im impressed you managed to sneak in here without my cats trying to eat you. And maybe a touch flattered you got all spiffy for Me."

He perks up a bit. "So does that mean it worked? Are you totally wooed?" Fuck he looks so hopeful. You cant say no. Luckily before you can answer leo walks in. 

"Didnt i say not to wake her?" He gripes sending you an apologetic look. Mikey doesnt even get to protest before donnie walks in. "Dudes she has a classic record player. And frank Sinatra. She totally rules. Oh your awake. Mikey we said dont wake her!"

"Aw lay off you two. He didnt mean any harm. He was just eager to see if his after shave would woo me. Unfortunately im not so easily swayed. Im like a bird of paradise. You got to impress me. And im hard to impress." You wink at them. 

"Ugh are you done? Your flirting is making my eyes water. Splinters ok with you doin the whole lessons thing but he wants to meet you first. Thats why we're here." Raph appears before biting into your last peach that was for your breakfast today. Your eye twitches. 

"Is that my peach?" Raph looks at the peach before looking at you. "So?" Oh fuck your pissed right the hell off now. With a flick of your wrist like lightning a needle like blade stabs the peach out of his hands and into a wall. Without another word or thought your foots suddenly smashing into his face making him slam into a wall. "Rule number one of my house dont ever. FUCK. With my peaches. Those are my breakfast. Take one without asking especially if its the last one and ill eat you instead. Capiche?" He says nothing unsure if he should be flustered or if he should be angry. He didnt even see you move.

He cant help but swallow thickly when you grab the peach from the wall and bite into the spot he did. He storms off confused and angry.

"Ok boys leftovers are in the fridge. Enjoy them while i get dressed alright?" With that you shoo them out of your room.

You pull out a nice sea green kimono you grannie gave youand put it on over your hidden gear and leotard. You wrap your feet in bandages and then do your hair in a traditional bun.

Walking out you see the boys pigging out on all your leftovers. They must be starving. You cant help but giggle at the food on their faces. Even leos a mess.

They freeze and look at you. Ah fuck is what their all thinking. What a way to embarrass themselves in front of a girl. 

"You boys are such a mess i swear." You grab a hankie from your sleeve and start wiping leos face even when he protests. Hes so cute when he blushes. 

Mikey is all for it and shows off his face for you to clean. Rolling your eyes you ablige him.

As for donnie.... He tried. He just couldnt get it all off. The poor thing wanted to be all mature and put together. Look smart. And yet the crumbs on his face evade his every attempt to do so. With a sweet laugh you help him out.

"There we go don don. All better. Those glasses look real nice on you. Very smart." He practically vibrates and beams the crumb thing totally forgotten.

You pat his cheek and walk out the door but not before donning your sandals. Your grannie always taught you to dress appropriately when meeting a patriarch. Especially if they are of the orient. From what april told you he is very much traditional.

You pay no attention to the boys stares and take a running leap at the wall. Without hesitating you leap onto the ledge of the stair balcony on the other side. Looking down at them you grin smuggly.

"You coming?" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way there was spent with the boys chatting and shoving and occasionally roostering. Aka showing off. Your very flattered and find it cute they took what you said to heart but you also dont pick a guy unless youve known them for a while.

You have a feeling though that these boys arent about to just let you go. Not that you mind. Guys are normally intimidated when you show off. Some are just in it for sex. They dont like it when you top them though. So to see these boys so interested even though they know some of what you can do really makes those butterflies flutter in your chest. 

Raph has been silent most of the time. Your a confusing person. An infuriating one more like. He cant deny his awe that you easily kicked him into the wall over a peach though. Of how you leaped from wall to wall gracefully. The only thing is. How does he know your trustworthy? Words mean nothing to him. April may trust you but your lack of surprise when you saw them is suspicious. You didnt even flinch. You called them attractive. Its got to be a ploy of some sort. No one is that calm around a mutant. It took april months to get completely used to them. So why are you?

When you get to the area they like to use for entry you grab a trash lid and remove the handle. The boys stare at you confused and you grin. "You really think april wouldnt fill me in? As fun as it would be to ride turtle style i like a little spark in my entries." 

With that you lift the lid and leap down before they can say a word. Mikey woops and follows with his board before the others join in. Leo makes sure to close the lid before he joins in. 

Your ride certainly sparks as you do looping spirals and dodge poles. Mikey makes his own sparks and tries to get ahead of you. Not having any of it you bump into his board and take the lead.

At the end of the tunnel you leapand land with ease tucking your trash cap under your arm. "I AM VICTORIOUS!!" You do an adorable little boogy in victory and then blush at their amused chuckles. Well mikey joined you but yeah. 

You cough into your hand embarrassed. Your a lot more trustable when you do something so genuinely dorky. It makes raph feel like your more real and not some perfect persona to get close to them.

Master splinter enters the main living area and you immediately bow. The boys follow quickly after. 

"And who might this young lady be?" 

"__________ master splinter." You answer with a respectful dip of tour head still bowed.

"Ah the little ferret that whats the saying showed my son what for? Is that it? Mikey did i say it right?" He inquires and you cant help but find it cute that their father is trying to keep up with the lingo. Even if showing someone what for is still far outdated.

"Yes father. This is her and its totally showed him up." Mikey answers.

"I dont know mikey. I liked showing raph what for a bit more than showing him up." You reply as everyone stands up properly. I promised to train with them. I hope that is alright."

"Only if i get to observe dear girl. Id like to see your moves as my sons claim in action. Who knows you might teach these old bones new tricks." He jokes which surprises the boys.

You gasp. "You? Old? Impossible. You dont look a day passed two!" The boys are confused. Isnt two an infant? Did you just say he looked like a baby?

Instead of being insulted he seems to get the joke and starts laughing. After a minute of you and him laughing donnie gets it. Your making a joke based on the fact that two for a rat is basically like 20 or thirty for normal rats. Your just calling him young.

Splinter pats your back pleased and looks at his boys. "I want grandkids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph: oh peach *grabs peach*
> 
> You: BITCH YOU THOUGHT!! *drop kicks him*
> 
> Raph on the floor: can we like have a million babies?


End file.
